


I'll bite you to death

by Haganemaru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Lime, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un combat pour voir la force de l'autre, une rencontre explosive entre deux êtres froids comme la glace. Comment une rencontre improbable va rendre encore plus haineux l'un d'entre eux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll bite you to death

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y aura pas d'autres OS sur les 1er gardiens vs 10ème gardiens, je préviens d'avance ;)

Hibari Kyoya était assis à son bureau, attendant calmement après la venue prochaine de ce « Alaude », ce premier Gardien du Nuage des Vongola. Son air presque méprisant à leur première rencontre tandis qu’il le jugeait avec dédain l’avait presque poussé à l’attaquer… ce qu’il se préparait à faire quand l’autre « fantôme » avait disparu de la pièce après avoir lâché un « Combattre un gamin ne m’intéresse pas ».

Où cet homme se croyait-il pour l’appeler « gamin » ? Le dernier à avoir essayé était mort sous ses coups de tonfas.

Hibari fit tourner son fauteuil pour faire face aux fenêtres de son bureau dans le collège de Namimori. Sous ses yeux sa ville dormait du sommeil du juste. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, repoussant un instant les mèches noires de ses yeux bleu glacier et pinça les lèvres d’agacement. Toute la journée, il l’avait senti, le jaugeant du regard, semblant le tester mentalement. Hibari fit craquer sa nuque en levant les yeux et tomba sur la réflexion d’une grande flamme mauve qui venait d’apparaître au milieu de la pièce, le faisant pivoter aussitôt.

Sous son regard agacé, la haute silhouette d’un homme mort depuis de nombreuses années se faisait de plus en plus précise. Toujours vêtu de sa longue veste d’un vert sombre cachant son costume-cravate, l’homme semblait irradier de confiance en soi, en sa force physique et mentale que se targuait d’avoir Hibari lui-même. Les longues mèches de cheveux blonds recouvraient presque son regard polaire figé sur lui tandis que le corps de l’homme prenait peu à peu consistance, faisant comprendre à ce moment précis que l’heure était venue pour Hibari de le rencontrer.

Aucun son ne troublait le silence de la pièce exceptait leurs respirations calmes et mesurées. Ils se jaugeaient du même regard froid, presque dédaigneux dans cette atmosphère d’attente de plus en plus lourde. Les yeux polaires d’Alaude restaient figés dans ceux, glacials, de Hibari, le fixant avec détachement. Son regard parcourait le torse fin, presque fragile du jeune homme face à lui, clairement critique et dubitatif envers sa force.

Le silence pesant fut troublé d’un coup par le bruit d’une arme contre la chair mais à aucun moment le corps d’Alaude ne recula sous la force de l’impact. Ils n’avaient cligné des yeux qu’une fois et cela avait engendré un début de combat brutal. Sa main se resserra sur le tonfa d’acier et il avança doucement le visage vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux, affichant un mépris glacial qui crispa Hibari sous l’air presque dégoûté de l’autre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire… gamin ?»

Le souffle de l’homme frôlait ses lèvres tandis que leurs nez étaient séparés par quelques millimètres à peine. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas alors que sur les lèvres de Hibari naissait un rictus d’attente en voyant la poigne féroce de l’homme qui le dépassait de peu. Il balança son autre tonfa au visage de l’autre mais se fit immobiliser presque aussitôt, les armes se croisant dans un bruit de fer grinçant. Les yeux d’Alaude se plissèrent un peu tandis qu’il se penchait un peu plus sur le gosse lui faisant face. Celui-ci avait sur le corps l’uniforme du collège, costume noir ouvert sur une chemise d’un blanc impeccable. Cousu sur la manche gauche de la veste, l’insigne du comité de discipline attira le regard d’Alaude qui pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Comité de discipline ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu fais régner l’ordre, gamin ? »  
« Et alors ? » marmonna Hibari dans un même souffle doux.  
« Intéressant… »

Alaude ne dit rien de plus et repoussa violemment Hibari en arrière, le regardant se reculer vers le bureau avant de se redresser pour le dévisager froidement. Ouvrant son manteau sur son costume vert, Alaude sortit ses menottes qu’il fit tournoyer autour de son index tendu en fixant le jeune homme froidement. Les anneaux d’acier se firent attrapés par une main sûre tandis qu’ils se jetaient l’un sur l’autre.

Hibari balança d’un mouvement du bras son tonfa au visage, le frôlant de peu tandis qu’Alaude se penchait, entrant dans l’espace personnel du plus jeune et faisant s’effleurer leurs joues. Son genoux gauche percuta violemment le ventre de Hibari, le faisant grogner avant qu’il ne plie le coude, heurtant le dos de l’homme qui se dégagea d’un coup de poing dans le torse, sautant souplement en arrière avant de se recevoir un coup de tonfa vicieux dans le bras qu’il venait de mettre devant son visage, le faisant tiquer légèrement sous la douleur.

Un rictus naquit sur le visage de Hibari, satisfait de la tournure des événements tandis qu’il faisait reculer l’adulte mais il se figea rapidement en voyant avec quel calme Alaude le regardait, le jaugeant froidement. Cet arrêt presque imperceptible suffit pour que le blond ne lui cogne violemment le menton de la paume de la main faisant lever durement son visage vers le plafond. Alaude se retourna rapidement, vif comme un félin et son coude entra en contact avec le sternum du plus jeune, le faisant expirer douloureusement. Alaude enchaîna rapidement, pivotant une nouvelle fois vers lui pour heurter du genou l’abdomen crispé du garçon.

L’enchaînement fit reculer Hibari alors qu’il se tenait le ventre d’une main, fixant avec une haine grandissante l’autre homme qui se redressait calmement en retirant son manteau qu’il posa avec délicatesse sur le fauteuil non loin, se détournant légèrement de lui. Cette négligence envers le brun l’énerva encore plus, déjà en rage de s’être fait toucher plus d’une fois aussi facilement.

Le regard bleu clair et froid d’Alaude se posa sur lui et Hibari grinça des dents en voyant un sourcil hautain se relever, l’homme attendait la suite. Les yeux bleu sombre du jeune homme se plissèrent tandis qu’il se rapprochait de l’autre rapidement, plié en avant. Un bras se leva presque lentement, amenant Alaude à se déplacer avec un soupir résigné, semblant déjà anticiper le mouvement de Hibari. Un air satisfait passa rapidement sur le visage de celui-ci, caché par ses cheveux et il rabattit son autre tonfa sur la nuque du blond, le projetant en avant en grognant de surprise. Le corps crispé du blond se courba en avant, laissant l'opportunité à Hibari d'attaquer, opportunité qu'il saisit aussitôt. Le genou du brun se leva presque immédiatement, visant le visage de l’autre mais les paumes de mains d’Alaude le bloquèrent aussitôt, celui-ci se redressant rapidement mais ne pouvant échapper au coup de poing de Hibari, la main serrée autour de la poignée de son arme.

Dans un grognement mécontent, Alaude se recula hors de portée, laissant son regard calme fixer l’autre tandis qu’il essuyait d’un revers de main sa bouche ensanglantée et regardait ce liquide rouge sur sa peau blanche.

« Et bien… » souffla-t-il. « C’est tout ce que tu vaux, gamin ? »  
« Je vais te mordre à mort » répondit Hibari dans un grognement de mécontentement, furieux de voir le dédain prendre place sur le visage pâle du premier Gardien du Nuage.  
« Essaie » lança Alaude en tendant la main vers lui, repliant les doigts dans sa direction pour le faire venir.

La provocation marcha comme il l’avait pensé, amenant Hibari à se jeter sur lui tandis que lui-même se reculait souplement sur le côté. Sa main droite se referma sur ses menottes qu’il avait remises à sa ceinture et attrapa fermement un anneau. Le corps du jeune homme l’attaqua sur la gauche, Alaude pivota avec agilité, agrippant le poignet armé qu’il tordit violemment dans le dos de Hibari, lui faisant lâcher son tonfa qui rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Le brun recula la tête vivement, essayant de donner un coup à l’homme dans son dos et sentit une menotte se refermer sur son poignet. Son attaque frôla la mâchoire du blond qui attrapa sa main libre dans l’autre, la crispant contre le torse fin de Hibari. Le souffle de celui-ci était rapide et rageur alors que celui d’Alaude semblait calme et détendu.

Hibari ferma les yeux, se décontractant un instant avant d’entrouvrir les paupières, regardant droit devant lui entre ses cils alors qu’il pliait son corps sous la poigne de son aîné. Son genou cogna durement contre la cuisse de l’autre, le faisant lâcher la prise sur sa main armée qui fit entrer en contact la poignée de son tonfa et le sternum d’Alaude qui se recula en grognant, gardant en main le poignet menotté de Hibari qui tordit légèrement son bras pour faire face à son adversaire.

Les dents de Hibari se découvrirent dans une grimace sauvage alors qu’il envoyait son bras libre dans la face calme de l’autre. Alaude se baissa, tordant le membre du plus jeune plus durement. Son poing libre heurta la mâchoire de Hibari, la sienne se prenant un coup de genou du brun alors qu’il essayait de se relever. La jambe droite d’Alaude supporta le poids de son corps tandis qu’il fauchait de l’autre le corps du plus jeune, le faisant s’écrouler dos à lui. Il le ramena vivement contre lui, lui enfilant la seconde menotte en tenant ses bras tendus dans son dos, courbant son corps agenouillé contre le sien.

Alaude prit une poignée de cheveux noirs et la tira en arrière, relevant le visage du brun qui se crispa de colère en distinguant du coin de l’œil la peau pâle de son adversaire contre la sienne. Le jeune homme sentait son corps se crisper de plus en plus sous l’adrénaline, tendant son sexe malgré lui alors qu’Alaude approchait sa bouche de lui.

« Tu te soumets ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle calme à son oreille.  
« Va crever ! » répondit-il entre ses dents en essayant d’éloigner sa tête de la sienne.  
« C’est déjà fait ça, gamin. »

Le rictus sur les lèvres d’Alaude lui fit plisser les yeux de colère, rendu encore plus furieux par la trahison de son corps alors qu’il reculait son visage en le tournant vers lui, cherchant une issue satisfaisante en parcourant rapidement des yeux les alentours. Son bureau n’était pas loin avec ses clés sur le meuble avec son passe-partout spécial accroché, luisant sous les lampes. Il se tourna encore un peu plus, découvrant le cou d’Alaude à portée de lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer sur la chair de l’autre.

Durement ses dents plongèrent dans la peau d’Alaude, lui arrachant un grognement rauque de douleur. Son poing cogna une première fois le côté de Hibari pour lui faire lâcher prise, sentant son sang se répandre lentement le long de son cou. Sa main libre se crispa sur les cheveux bruns encore emmêlés à ses phalanges et il retira durement la bouche du jeune homme de sa chair en l’envoyant rouler plus loin, le faisant cogner contre son bureau.

Hibari se redressa, souriant sadiquement à l’homme en face de lui, conscient du sang qui souillait ses lèvres d’une chaude couleur rouge, coulant sur son menton. Alaude le fixa en se levant à son tour, la main essuyant son cou, méfiant envers ce jeune homme au regard un peu trop fixe et fou à son goût… se reconnaissant assez facilement en lui. Un regard prêt à tuer, aimant le combat. Le jeune homme se pencha en arrière, défiant l’autre de s’approcher et attrapa ses clés du bout des doigts, se reculant aussitôt vers un coin de la pièce en voyant l’adulte s’avancer vers lui.

D’un mouvement souple, tout en enfonçant son passe-partout dans la serrure des menottes de l’autre homme, Hibari balança sa jambe à la face du blond, le faisant se baisser rapidement. Dans un geste brusque, Alaude attrapa la taille du jeune homme, le soulevant dans l’élan pour le projeter par-dessus son épaule, l’envoyant valser dans la pièce avant qu’il ne s’échoue brusquement au pied du fauteuil. Il se rapprocha rapidement, soulevant le pied au-dessus d’un bras déjà tordu dans son dos en vue de le lui broyer mais Hibari roula sur lui-même pour se reculer, lui donnant un brusque coup de pied à l’arrière du genou qui le fit s’agenouiller assez bas pour qu’il puisse lui donner un coup de tête qui lui fendit l’arcade sourcilière du côté droit.

Dans un grognement de douleur, le regard plus glacial encore sous la colère, Alaude releva le jeune homme brun d’un geste du poignet, déchirant la veste noire qui était sur les épaules de Hibari. Un mouvement doux et flottant attira son regard sur le sol où voleta doucement jusqu’à ses pieds l’insigne du comité de discipline du brun. Alaude s’abaissa, reculant d’une main nerveuse le genou qui s’avançait vers son visage et attrapa entre ses doigts le bout de tissu pour le défroisser un peu, le posant plus loin sur le bureau en silence.

Hibari plissa les yeux, furieux de voir avec quel détachement l’autre manipulait son insigne et plongea son regard de glace dans celui, plus clair de son opposant. Une de ses mains se libéra des menottes, fermant le poing qui percuta le bras gauche d’Alaude, le faisant reculer. Profitant de ce retrait qui lui laissait plus de place pour manœuvrer, Hibari fonça, laissant l’autre menotte à son poignet pour se concentrer sur les coups donnés à l’adulte. D’une poussée violente, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes par-dessus la table basse au milieu de la pièce et Hibari entendit clairement un craquement sourd venant du corps sous le sien.

Un grognement se fit entendre, révélant la douleur d’Alaude qui se dégagea d’un coup de pied rapide, reculant pour poser son dos contre le mur, se redressant ainsi alors que son bras droit pendait de tout son long, son épaule un peu plus basse que l’autre tandis que sur son visage apparaissait une infime trace de douleur qu’il cacha presque aussitôt.

Hibari se redressa à son tour, les yeux fixés sur son vis-à-vis et respira un peu plus calmement, conscient que le blond venait de se faire déboîter l’épaule. Le combat était terminé, il avait gagné… c’est ce qu’il pensait avant de voir Alaude se diriger vers la porte, l’ouvrant doucement avant de lui faire face. Il le vit respirer à fond, les yeux prenant la couleur de l’acier en fusion avant de claquer son épaule dans l’encadrement de la porte, s’arrachant un râle de douleur et une grimace rapide alors qu’un autre craquement annonçait la remise en place de son épaule.

Le souffle un peu plus rapide d’Alaude les berça avant qu’il ne relève la tête vers Hibari, les yeux voilés par ses mèches blondes regardaient avec intérêt celui qui l’avait blessé plus d’une fois. Dans le passé, seul Giotto avait réussi à le toucher réellement en combat et il commençait à apprécier ce gamin qui donnait tout ce qu’il avait dans cet affrontement physique, tout en comprenant qu’il n’utilisait pas tous les outils à sa disposition, ayant pu user de moyen autre que le corps à corps.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu’il plissait les yeux doucement, regardant le gosse se mettre en position, la chemise un peu débraillée comme ses propres vêtements. L’adrénaline le parcourait, faisant trembler son corps insensible depuis un certain temps tout en bandant son anatomie de façon agaçante de son point de vue, l’excitation provoquée par un combat intéressant prenant toujours une proportion ennuyeuse. Depuis sa mort, c’était la première fois qu’ils se faisaient appeler pour tester les gardiens… et même s’il avait ignoré un long moment faire partie de ceux de Giotto, sa présence face au jeune homme le prouvait.

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, reprenant sa position fétiche, droit et hautain, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, conscient du sang qui s’écoulait le long de son visage. Un grognement sourd venant de Hibari lui fit comprendre avec amusement que son regard froid l’énervait et il soupira doucement entre ses dents.

« Alors ? Déjà fatigué ? »  
« Espèce d’herbivore… » grogna Hibari en plissant les yeux.  
« Approche, Hibari Kyoya. » fit-il encore une fois en refaisant ce geste de la main qui avait provoqué le brun une première fois.

Encore cette fois-ci, le défi fonctionna, arrachant un grognement sourd chez le brun qui fonça tête baissée. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à fond dans le combat, le corps un peu douloureux des assauts passés. Leurs échanges se faisaient comme s’ils avaient répété durement auparavant, bluffant dans leurs similitudes de combat. Le poing de Hibari fut saisi par la main d’Alaude tandis que celui-ci le courbait en avant, cognant durement son ventre de son genou, le faisant grimacer avant que lui-même ne recula d’un coup de tête furieux qui lui égratigna encore plus le visage.

Le sang les recouvrait peu à peu, rendant leurs visages sauvages dans cet échange musclé. Les coups dans la chair résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse, troublé par les grognements et les râles de colère des deux hommes.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Alaude attrapa la gorge de Hibari qui grogna sous sa poigne et, profitant de l’élan, claqua celui-ci contre le bureau tout proche. Le corps du brun était un peu tordu en arrière, son ventre collé à celui de l’homme qui le surplombait. Il percuta de son poing le visage pâle du blond qui grogna en attrapant les poignets fins entre ses mains pour les plaquer contre le meuble de bois. Hibari se souleva vivement, envoyant un coup de tête dans le menton de l’autre, une première fois, une seconde fois avant d’entendre le cliquetis des menottes qui se refermaient une nouvelle fois sur ses poignets, les liant plus fortement.

Hibari réfléchit rapidement avant de comprendre que son passe-partout était resté sur le sol après la dernière fois et donna un violent coup de genou dans le côté d’Alaude, le faisant râler et appuyer de tout son poids sur son corps pour l’immobiliser…

Soudain, ce qu’ils ne pensaient ni l’un ni l’autre se rappela à eux… quand ils se frottèrent l’un à l’autre, collant leurs sexes raidis par la tension de leurs corps. Les yeux s’écarquillèrent un instant, Alaude fixant le jeune homme brun sous lui, figé dans la même expression de surprise, agacé par la trahison de son corps et se prit une nouvelle fois un coup de genou dans les côtes. Le bassin de Hibari se souleva du bureau, essayant de repousser plus loin Alaude qui mordit violemment le cou du brun, grognant son plaisir malgré lui en fermant les yeux, noyés sous les longues mèches blond pâle.

Un halètement se fit entendre, dur et court quand l’adulte attrapa d’une main ses poignets liés et releva sur sa hanche une cuisse qui essayait de le frapper, empêchant ses coups de talons rageurs. Ses dents se desserrèrent un peu, laissant passer son souffle haletant sur la peau humide et Hibari en profita pour faire percuter leurs fronts, s’égratignant l’un et l’autre la peau dans sa colère encore plus prononcée, il n’allait pas laisser son corps gouverner ses actes, il avait décidé de gagner et ce n’était pas son sexe gonflé par l’adrénaline qui allait le faire changer d’avis.

C’était ce que pensait également Alaude dans des propos presque similaires… pourtant, ni l’un ni l’autre ne songeait à se reculer de ce bureau où ils étaient allongés. Leurs corps se frottaient dans ce combat, leurs érections durement plaquées l’une contre l’autre. Si leurs yeux se fermaient un instant, ils se plaisaient à croire que c’était de douleur ou d’impatience et non de plaisir, si un râle leur échappait, c’était d’agacement et non de désir frustré.

Les coups continuaient, Hibari essayant de baisser ses mains tout en donnant des coups de talons dans les flancs de l’autre homme, celui-ci avait un avant-bras posé en travers de sa gorge, l’étranglant un peu alors qu’il bloquait les attaques de l’autre, supportant d’un côté les heurts qui meurtrissaient sa chair. Sa main vint se plonger dans les cheveux bruns du plus jeune, hissant le visage de Hibari vers le sien tandis que ses yeux plissés le fixaient avec acharnement, agacé de la combativité du plus jeune.

La tension gouvernait leurs corps, leur faisait dévoiler leurs dents dans une expression identique alors que leurs corps se tendaient l’un contre l’autre en vue d’une jouissance proche, jouissance d’un combat terminé, d’une victoire acquise par la force ou… d’un désir soudain qui les inonda d’un coup leur arrachant un « aah » sourd tandis qu’ils jouissaient tous deux dans leurs pantalons, le corps vibrant sous le flux chaud de plaisir qui les percuta de plein fouet.

Ils s’immobilisèrent tous deux, le corps devenu plus lourd dans le plaisir qui les parcourait encore un peu et Alaude se redressa au-dessus de Hibari, le dévisageant avec interrogation avant qu’un rictus amusé ne se forme sur ses lèvres. Les yeux bleu clair fixèrent le bleu profond de ceux de Hibari un instant.

« Et bien… c’était inattendu ! »  
« J’vais te crever, bâtard ! » lâcha Hibari d’une voix mauvaise en lui donnant un violent coup de tête qui cassa le nez d’Alaude qui recula vivement en se le tenant, essuyant le sang qui s’écoulait d’un revers de manche.

Hibari sauta du bureau, furieux de sentir le résultat de la trahison de son corps se coller à son sexe dans un liquide chaud et épais et leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, le découvrant avec une grimace similaire, lui-même un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements. De ses mains enchaînées, Hibari percuta le menton de Alaude, le faisant décoller un peu avant de continuer en balançant un coup de pied violent dans le ventre, l’envoyant valser contre le mur.

Alaude se redressa en crachant un peu de sang sur le sol, le corps fourmillant d’adrénaline qui remontait en voyant la fureur noire de son adversaire. La scène précédente avait porté à ébullition la colère du jeune homme, furieux d’avoir laissé son corps gouverner peu de temps. Un rictus meurtrier naquit sur ses lèvres, plissant son regard clair derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux blonds et, avant qu’il ne puisse sauter sur Hibari, une main gantée vint se positionner face à son visage.

Alaude leva les yeux sur l’homme qui avait arrêté leur combat et vit Giotto face à lui, toujours aussi majestueux dans son costume sombre. Le regard or de l’homme se posa sur lui, un sourire se faisant discret sur ses lèvres pleines avant qu’il ne chuchote un :

« Et bien… tu as eu du mal, dis-moi, Alaude. » qui le fit grogner en se redressant.  
« La ferme, Giotto ! » marmonna-t-il en essuyant encore une fois son nez ensanglanté.  
« J’ai vu le combat » continua le Primo Vongola. « Je vais passer sur une certaine scène… qui a dérapé je dirais… et je peux annoncer la fin du combat, tu ne crois pas Alaude ? »  
« Hn… c’est bon, je lui prêterai ma force quand il en aura besoin… »  
« Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour vaincre. » grogna Hibari, furieux de l’interruption.  
« Arrivederci… gamin ! » lâcha Alaude en disparaissant avec Giotto.

Les menottes autour des poignets de Hibari disparurent avec le blond, laissant seulement les marques du combat sur son corps et le résultat de sa faiblesse dans son boxer. Hibari baissa les yeux sur son pantalon, et grimaça de dégout sous l’humidité qui commençait à refroidir contre lui.

L’adrénaline… c’était l’enfer…


End file.
